Mine
by Xx.SomethingWicked.xX
Summary: AU. Pam gets attacked by the wolves. Eric is not pleased.


They say a mother's love for her child is perhaps the strongest love. It may be altered and shaped, but it can never be broken, and in dire circumstances, if it was, the consequences were life changing. So they say.

Eric Northman looked over at his child. Pamela was beautiful, and had been before she had died to this life. She was small and feminine like, but Eric felt sorry for whatever fool thought that was to his advantage. For what she lacked in size, she made up in strength. She was fierce and could kill in a matter of seconds, with just her hands.

You could not be under Eric's scrutiny without realizing it. Especially not his child.

"Yes?" Pam drawled in a thick accent without looking up. "Like what you see?"

Their playful banter was just one way of communication.

"From the day we met." Eric said back to her, and Pam rolled her eyes. She could only take so much sweetness, for she was real, and that's another thing Eric liked about her.

"Be a sweetheart and check Sookie's surroundings." Pam placed a hand on a curved hip, pouting at him. He raised his eyebrows at her protest.

"I'm wearing my best shoes."

This time it was he who rolled his eyes. He would never understand her obsession with the damn things.

"You mistake me for someone who cares. Go."

"Stupid dogs." She hissed, and Eric could not help but chuckle. He knew Pam was fond of Sookie, that their friendship had been secured long ago. He would not ask for it, but he knew Pam would put her life on the line for the woman. He may have a soft spot for Sookie, and may also love her, but Pam was, well Pam was _his._ He had created her, taken her from a life hardly worthy of living and brought her into a new world. They had been together for many years, their bond only growing stronger. To be torn from that, to lose her, would only have devastating results, and he shuddered to even think about it.

Eric was a good leader. He was always fighting, though he knew when to be silent about it and when to be open about it. He was strong, physical wise and in his decisions. To the eye, it would see he had an uncaring heart, which made him more attractive as a leader. But, to those few he had let himself love, knew that it was the opposite. Pam knew, Sookie knew, and Godric had known. He was both lucky and unlucky to have Godric as a maker, as Godric and let him keep his human heart and had helped protect it from this life. He had not let it transform into something ugly, as most vampires' hearts did when they were born. Eric was dwelling in his thoughts and memories of his long life, when a sharp pain struck him through the chest. He gasped out loud, his hand curling against himself, and he fell to his knees. The pain ebbed, and Eric's eyes flew open as he let himself be taken to where the pain was directing him. He both felt and heard Pam's scream, and reached out, trying to find her and take her away from the pain. And then, he was back in his office, on his knees again.

"Pam," he breathed, and he was gone.

_X_

_X_

Pam shook under the weight of the wolf, and closed her eyes as it breathed into her face mockingly.

All the while, she cursed herself for her stupidity. She should have gone back to Eric when she had heard the warning growls, instead of trying to play heroine to something hopeless. If it had been one or two, she would have easily have killed them off-but not against a pack.

"Enough." A voice ordered, and Pam's eyes snapped open to the naked human. The wolf growled in annoyance but stepped off her, and Pam was on her feet in an instance. She could at least find out some answers, be of some use.

"What do you want with Sookie Stackhouse?" Pam's fangs shot out, and the man laughed, clapping.

"You think you are in any condition to be asking questions? Vampires, you are always so up yourselves." Pam hissed at the insult, her eyes narrowing.

"And you dogs...you are pups. So young and stupid." The man stopped laughing, his smile turning into a nasty snarl. Pam gulped, but kept the smug look on her face.

"I can't wait, to drain you, and to watch the life fade from you." He hissed, and threw something at her. Pam went to move, but a wolf jumped at her back, knocking her to floor. Whatever the man had thrown at her, landed on her back, and she screamed into the dirt, writhering as the silver burned her flesh.

"You want to say that again to me you bitch?" the man shouted in her ear, as he took the silver off and then cruelly threw it back on, ebbing it into the burns. Pam screamed again, the pain taking over her. Her body jolted and red tears fell down her face. It was her body's way of trying to release the pain, as it could not separate itself from it.

He turned her over, laying silver onto her stomach, her arms and legs. Pam whimpered, worn out from her yelling. The wolves seemed to smile and laugh at her, enjoying her expense. She wanted to rip their throats out. She was barely aware as the silver sizzled her skin, draining her of strength. If there is one thing Pam hated, it was being weak, and being weak in front of others. It was demeaning, and pride was important to her. Pam hissed as a needle was stuck into her arms, and then she became aware of her predicament.

"What..what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the man and the wolves that crowded around her.

"Draining your blood. And then we're going to drink it. In front of you. The only thing you are good for, any of you stupid freaks, is the supply of blood you give." Pam's eyes widened, and she struggled, only to cry out as the silver warned her with burns. She sunk back down into the dirt, her head on the side as she watched her blood flow into the needles.

"You hate us...but you want our blood? You call us the freaks?" Pam whispered, trying to free her arms, only to have the man press the silver into her. She cried out through gritted teeth, turning away from him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You sorry son of a bitch. My maker will hunt you down. He will rip off your throats and he will shove it up your ass!"

The man paused, and grabbed her jaw, pulling her head so harshly to him that she once again cried out.

"Now that's a funny picture. Yes, your maker Eric. Hmm, where is he then? I've heard of him, and he's just been a disappointment. All talk and no action."

"You don't know him very well then," Pam whispered. Two wolves growled suddenly, and the man let go of Pam and stood up, walking to his pack.

"Oh my goodness, Debbie, shut the hell up. You're so addicted and, it was hot for awhile but now it's just annoying." Pam looked away, and suddenly stiffened at a new presence. At her maker's presence.

There was a noise, before a woman's voice spoke.

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckhead! Don't tell me no ordering bullshit! Just because my husband's away don't give you the right to rein over me!"

"Your husband's a-"

And then there were two blurs, before growling and hissing took over the night. Pam's eyes closed, as her blood continued to leave her body. The pain had ebbed away, and now peace was starting to overwhelm her, and she was too tired to be terrified at what this meant. Someone was beside her, and Pam suddenly felt better. Her eyes slowly opened, and connected with Eric's huge blue ones. Right now, she was enveloped with his fury and his pain. She could see his concern and his panic, and went to reach up, the need to ease it suffocating, but then cried out.

"Don't move." Eric said hoarsely, and he did not hesitate to think about the pain it would cause him. He ripped off the silver, and Pam felt someone else helping him. And then she was in his arms.

_X_

_X_

Eric turned so fast on Sookie that she squeaked. Bill's fangs shot out in warning, his eyes narrowing.

"Sookie, I don't appreciate your whinging in my ear or your stupid questions! Right now my child is in pain, and I need to find her. It is your fault that she is in pain in the first place." Eric hissed so angrily that Sookie looked afraid of him for the first time. Eric knew his words were cruel and untrue, but he was blinded in his rage and panic for Pam.

"Eric, you are taking this unfairly out on Sookie. It is not her fault." Sookie took Bill's hand reassuringly, before glancing at Eric in concern. This time though, she kept quiet.

"We're almost there." Bill cut the silence a few minutes later, but Eric ignored him, his thoughts set on Pam. He felt Sookie's gaze on him, and he looked up at her. His gaze was terrifying, but the woman did not back down, simply trying to reassure him with a look. Eric understood, and he gave a small nod before once again turning away.

Bill stopped the car, and Eric was out in a flash. However Bill stood in front of him, just as quickly, leaving Sookie at the car gaping them.

"Do not go into this hastily."

Eric leaned down, fangs out, expression furious,

"Don't tell me what to do. I am your sheriff. Move aside."

"Eric." Bill said calmly, not stepping down, "if you go into this blindly, then it could end bad for Pam."

"It's already bad." Eric hissed.

"Eric!" Sookie caught up to them, and the two vampires turned their attention onto her. She swallowed, but forced herself to continue to speak.

"You know he's right. I care about Pam, and yes I understand nowhere near as you but please Eric." Sookie begged him. Eric kept her gaze, before he finally sighed and relented. Bill watched this, not liking it but not speaking on it. He knew more important things where at hand.

"We observe first." Eric said, and walked off. Bill picked Sookie up, and continued at the speed Eric was, which to Sookie felt like flying. She huffed, not exactly annoyed at being human but annoyed at her humanity when around supernatural beings.

They stayed hidden in the trees, and Sookie could feel Eric's anxiety and impatience. She reached out and touched his arm, and he flinched at her touch.

They heard laughter and growls, and Sookie peered through the darkness, trying to see what they could.

She heard a woman shriek, before Bill's whisper in her ear.

"Stay here."

And then she was alone.

"Well, where else am I going to go?" she said to the darkness, sighing as she held onto the branches. She was aware of the situation she was in, but all she could think about was Pam. She knew it was not just Eric's feelings, but her own, as she had come to treasure the stylish vampire. Someone was beside her, and she gasped as the wolf growled in her face. But then Bill was there, tossing him to the ground and following him. She peered down, and regretted it as she saw Bill take its neck and snap it. And then Bill was beside her, assessing her worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She assured him with a shaky smile, and he gently took her in his arms, and they swept to the ground.

"Go to Pam." Bill pushed her softly in the direction, and she shakily ran over, and dropped to her knees beside Eric.

She had never seen Eric so naked before, in the emotional sense, of course. His eyes were huge, and he seemed frozen and unable to move as he took in the state of Pam.

"Eric, snap out of it! I know, I know, I do!" She began to peel off the silver, and Pam groaned whether in pain, or content, or even both. Eric began to help, not even making a hiss of pain, although Sookie knew it had to hurt. Unless, his pain for his child was greater than his. Eric bundled Pam in his arms, and she seemed to fit perfectly there. The sight touched Sookie's heart, and Eric glared at her before standing up carefully and slowly, as to not cause Pam anymore harm. Bill flew to their side, and the three of them gazed at the remaining wolves. Few that were alive were torn apart, and the lucky ones were in too much pain to fight anymore.

There was blood everywhere.

"We have a huge problem." Eric mumbled, his hold tightening on his child.

"One, I could not care less about right now. Bill, Sookie, I thank you for your help, and wish you a safe journey home. I have no doubt I will be hearing from you tomorrow night, but right now I need to be with my child." Sookie and Bill could not find anything to say to that, and they needn't to, as Eric and Pam were gone.

_X_

_X_

Although it was still too early to be asleep, Pam was. Eric could only stand over her and watch her, and each minute that went by made him more furious, to the point where it was dangerous to be as angry as he was. He had assessed Pam's injuries and done the best he could, as his Maker, was the best there was. Each moan or his of pain had caused him to flinch.

She had been, well, she had been close to her final death. And that had scared Eric more than anything. To lose his child, was to lose a part of him. He could not imagine a world without his daughter, nor did he particularly want to. Other woman come and go, other people come into his life, but the one to have never left him was Pam. She had remained loyal and a good friend all through the time they had been together and he could not have asked for a better child.

Coming this close to losing her tonight gave him a clearer perspective on his duties. It was a wake up call; however he wished he'd never received it. Death as quick as that had not been enough as a punishment for those dogs. And half had escaped with their life. But he would haunt them down, for he knew the war that brimmed between them would only rise higher on the scale. He would kill them all.

Pam stirred, and Eric was beside her in a flash. She opened her eyes, and Eric understood the need she had to be so close to him. He bit into his wrist without thinking and held it to her mouth.

"Drink," he ordered. Pam looked at the blood and then up at him with wide eyes.

"No," she shook her head and tried to move away from him, but Eric took her head gently and bent her head towards his blood.

"Yes Pam, you need to get better, and as quickly as possible. There is a war and you must be prepared. Also," he hesitated, and Pam looked up at him quickly, "I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Drink, please." Pam finally obliged, and her maker's blood had never tasted as good as it did now. Her body pleaded for more, but Pam tore her mouth away, taking only what she needed to heal.

"I'm sorry Eric," she whispered, licking around her mouth.

Eric glanced at her, suspicious.

"For what?"

"I should have come home when I heard them. I..." she trailed off, and Eric's mouth tightened.

"You went to question them." She could not understand his tone.

"I thought there was only two."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Eric stood up and away from her, and Pam lowered her head, tears dripping from her eyes. And then Eric was beside her again, taking her into his strong arms. He began to rock her, his face pressed into her hair.

"Pam I care more for your safety than knowledge. Do you forget how much you mean to me, my child? Please do not underestimate my love for you. Ever again. Next time it will be punishable."

She just nodded, rendered speechless. It had been a long time since Eric had made such confessions, and she treasured them. Eric read her, and he smiled into his hair.

"I do love you Pam, and I didn't think I needed to say it. But obviously I do. Silly child."

Pam just chuckled against him, and then winced. Eric sighed and then shifted Pam onto his bed. Pam caught his hand as he went to leave.

"Don't...leave me." She looked down, and then back up. Eric smiled tenderly.

"I was just getting something before I returned, Pamela." His expression turned serious.

"Don't be afraid to be weak. You've just gone through something terrible, and you survived." Pam looked up at him, and Eric walked over to the curtains and shut them, knowing dawn wasn't too far off now. He then laid in the bed beside Pam, and took her small frame in his strong arms. She turned to him, and placed her head into his chest. She breathed him in, and instantly felt better. She often wondered what would happen if this bond was to be broken, the effects it would have on them. And it scared her that they had come so close to knowing. Eric's hold tightened on her as he sensed her fear.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to be fine. I'm going to kill every one of those wolves, and we're going to get you some new shoes, and everyone will be happy." Eric chuckled, and it was contagious. Pam found herself laughing and rolling her eyes.

"You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Eric promised, and Pam closed her eyes.

"My child."


End file.
